Wet Paint
by Bee's Girl
Summary: James and Teddy go out for a stroll, and get more then they were expecting. Teddy/James FLUFF


A/N: James is gonna go into his 7th year, (its summer) and Ted is about two years older. SLASH  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE! duh!

* * *

Teddy let out an exasperated groan as James continued to drag him around, it was almost midnight and all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. Auror training was tough enough without having your muggle obsessed best friend dragging you around the city. "Jamie it's getting late we've been everywhere, were not gonna see it."

James just gave him the look, the look that clearly said, 'I went to that ridiculous lecture about some obscure author, we're not going anywhere.' "There it is!" James cried out in glee, his expression going instantly from murderous to shocked and awed.

Teddy turned to look in the direction James was now pointing at while excitedly hopping up and down to see a large truck heading towards them. It was just as Roxanna had described it, 'big, with flashing yellow lights and periodically making this loud pssssssssh noise'. Teddy instantly decided it wasn't that exciting as he watched it make its way down the street and passed them. James had other ideas.

"Let's go step in it!" James said and rushed over to the wet white lines that were now much brighter then they had been a few minutes ago. He quickly started stomping around in them, and leaving white smudges all over the place.

Teddy watched him with a small smile on his face, giving in slightly and brushing his left foot across the line. However, he stopped short when he saw what James was doing presently. He had bent down to the ground and seemed to be covering both his hands in as much white paint as possible. Grinning like a maniac he stood and turned to face Teddy. "C'mere Ted." He said slyly, voice becoming low and husky as he approached the aqua haired teen carefully.

"Oh no you don't!" Teddy said as he backed away, suddenly not liking where this was headed. Forget the fact that he could have easily magicked the paint away, after all where was the fun in that?

"Stop right there!"

Teddy did a double take, he had his mouth open about to say the exact same words but someone had beaten him to it, and that someone hadn't been James either. Eyes wide both boys turned to face the newcomer, he had just gotten out of his truck and was obviously not impressed by two teenagers idea of a good time, he had been tailing the 'painting truck' to make sure this exact thing did not happen. Before the man even opened his mouth, James and Teddy made eye contact, James gave a slight nod of his head and the two boys were off.

They weren't really sure how far they had run, and it wasn't until Teddy slowed down a bit and looked around that he realised that they were lost, in some obscure part of muggle London no less. Panting, both boys stopped, Teddy rested his hands on his knees, he took note of the fact that James still had that ridiculous grin plastered all over his face, and took a bit of pleasure in watching him attempt to wipe his face of sweat only to smudge paint all over himself.

Teddy couldn't stop it, anymore then he could stop his cheeks from turning a bright red whenever James got close to him, he burst out into a hysterical laughing fit. Which of course included him falling to the ground.

James looked over at him curiously, "What? What?" Noting that Teddy seemed to be staring at his face he tried to rub at it, "Is there something there?" But that of course only made things worse and Teddy now seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Just tell me what-" He stopped short, figuring out what it was that seemed to amuse his friend so much. And he couldn't help it either, he started to laugh as well, really it was more of a chuckle until he found himself in the same situation as the metamorphagus, lying on the ground.

Finally they were able to relax, and found themselves staring at one another. "Hey Jamie?" Teddy asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence that had come across them.

"Yeah?" James asked in that same voice.

"I think you still have..." His voice trailed off as he leaned forward and captured James' lips in a soft kiss, eventually they both pulled back before it became too heated. "Thanks for tonight, it was worth the missed sleep after all."


End file.
